Pain Is the Sorce Of Love
by Lin3
Summary: Little John is falling for somebody. Hard. But his his love is a forbbiden aspect ether way he look's because his love happens to be the one and only Robin Hood...


Lin:This is slash, I just suddenly had this Idea pop into my head. Bad, I know. If u want a Sequel then, I will make one!  
  
This is a SLASH MALE MALE PARING!  
  
It is Little John and Robin Hood. Also it has my own caricature finding himself liking our young Robin. I take this into my own hands, if it is not accurate to anything of Robin Hood u have herd, which it isn't, then don't complain.It's my story, not a book.So their.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Little John sat alone as the moonlight pelted down on him, showering him in it's silvery light, making his ruggedly handsome features darken, and become mysterious. But, even on this beautiful night, he wasn't looking at the scenery, nor was he watching out for intruders as he was suppose' to be as for he had his sights fixed intently on one thing and one thing only.  
  
Laying peacefully, legs tangled in it the blankets, and one arm over his chest and the other bent in a angle by his head was Robin. The waxy moon's light illuminated the heavenly figure of the younger outlaw as the flawless face looked pale but calm.It was a hot night so a thin sheet of sweat covered the young man's hairless face. Little John knew though, he thought with a smile, Robin would finely get that face hair he wanted. The soft peach fuzz on his upper lip had been growing. Other then that, none had been found what so ever. Full pink lips looked quite tempting to Little John, as did the smooth skin that was shone on the bare chest, and the slim hips were just perfect in Johns mind.  
  
Shaking his head Little John looked about the camp. Since tonight he was one watch, Will had taken to duty of sleeping next to Robin. John felt a sudden pang of jealousy as he saw Will's arm was swung over Robin's waist hand lightly gripping the side.  
  
But the anger and jealousy slipped away as Robin stirred, but did not wake, as he gave a slight sigh.  
  
Oh how he wished Robin was his, his to hold, to kiss. John shivered. His to love. Love. The very word was used in many way's and for so many different things. He gave a strangled sigh, he wished he could make Robin sigh in content like that with a deep loving kiss. The very thought made his shiver again.  
  
These are just some of the unnatural thoughts that were running threw his head. He needed to remind himself to get more sleep.  
  
As Robin turned over and moaned lightly in his sleep John blushed. But he would not being getting sleep soon, it would be to hard with such a thought of Robin under him, naked as the day he came into this world and sweating giving out moans of incurgement as he-  
  
John victiosly cut that train of thought of in a blush feeling himself harden. He needed to go cool down. He victiosly spun on his heel heading for a near by river.  
  
~~~~~~ "Such unnatural thoughts!"chided John to himself as he came back from the river he had cooled down in,"Thought's such as these sheerly cannot be good, much less normal for regular men."He sighed as the truth beheld itself their plain and simple. He was a, to put it bluntly, homosexual."I'm a queer."He rested his head in his hands as the truth moved threw him like a sword threw his hart.  
  
Queries weren't liked, never where, being one had very big expenses - so many sacrifice's Robin would have to put up with if he 'did' fall for Little John-No John Little was a man of pride and chilvery- his own kind of chilvery to Robin- and his pride it made it so he could not, would not, put Robin into any kind of danger.  
  
He sighed. Such expenses their were in loving somebody. Who ever said love hurts was correct-any man that said love was perfect was a fool.  
  
John stopped at the edge of the clearing, sights of all the men perfectly clear in his vision. He spotted his Robin. Oh how he sorely wished for his Robin Hood, the only one he would ever adore.  
  
He was, in fact, right in front of him. Yet, John sighed as he sat on a stump just a foot away from Robin, yet he could not reach. He could never reach him. Love was to much of expense for an outlaw. OR a queer.  
  
The sun rose above the hill's slowly in brilliant flash's of gold, pink, red, and orange hue's as it kissed the land in it's worm ray's.  
  
Today was the being of a new and better day. He just wanted to spend a few more minuts of it alone.  
  
"Little John?"  
  
John Little spun around and his eyes widened as he gasped at what he saw.  
  
Lin:sorry this is done so shortly, and so badly. IN NEED OF A BETA- obvously.  
  
Pleas do R+R this is my first Robin Hood slash.  
  
Seeyah~ 


End file.
